Transformers: Fairy children
by Arianna Prime-Child
Summary: Arianna, The daughter of Optimus Prime was sent to earth for her safety. But she has no memory of who she is, and she is found by Soundwave, who takes her to Megatron. Arianna is tricked into thinking that Megatron is her father. Will she ever learn the truth? read to find out. Note: I have added a few new characters, they are oc's from a Google plus rp i am in.
1. Prologue

_Prologue._

On a dark day on Cybertron, a war was raging between the Autobots and the Decepticons. One Autobot, Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, was heading to a building with a small child in his arms, about the age of two. The child was crying because she was scared. Just a few long minutes ago, she was standing around trying to find Optimus. She was lost in the confusion of the war, and Megatron himself, who was the leader of the Decepticons, was about to shoot her, until Optimus grabbed her, and took her to safety.

"Shhh, it's OK, Arianna, I won't let anything bad happen to you" said Optimus. He could feel his daughters fear, and he was worried that Megatron may be following, with the intent to harm her.

He took her inside a building, and placed her in an escape pod. Then he slipped a necklace over the child's head. After that he played a song, on a music box, which promises of safety, even though there is a war. The song calmed the child, and eased her to sleep.

"Don't forget who you are, or where you came from." Optimus said to Arianna. Then he grabbed a small message box, and begins to speak into it.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Whoever finds this child, please protect her; she is the last of her kind. Her name is Arianna, daughter of the last Prime."

He tucks the message box in with the child. Arianna is a rare Cybertronian creature, a fairy; some Cybertronian call them Prime- Children. They are the children of the primes, and when they grow up, they marry the new prime, and have a child with that Prime. The fairies and the Primes tend to have a close bond. These Fairies are a little like humans, but they possess special abilities, like can grow wings, and instead of blood in their veins, they have energon. Another difference is the eyes, which glows the same color as their Prime's eyes. Underneath the layer of skin, is a robot. Adult Fairies have tough skin, which doesn't wound easily.

Then he says to her "I promise, I'll find you some day, and get you when it's safe." Then he closes the lid, and opened up a spacebridge. Optimus Prime sent Arianna through, headed for a planet called Earth. He sadly watched her as she went through. Optimus did not want to do this, but he had to, Megatron had killed his wife, and he will kill his daughter, in fact, if he wasn't there, she would be dead by now. He sighed to himself, he did not know if he would she her again, but he did know one thing; he will be able to tell if she is alright, thanks to the bond they share. Fairies and their prime parent share a bond that allows the prime feel their child's pain, and strong emotions, like fear or joy.


	2. Chapter 1: Fourteen earth years later

Chapter one

14 years later.

Arianna was in her room, lying on a blanket on the floor, which she uses as a bed, staring at her necklace when she hears her parents call her._ Oh, no, please no,_ she thought, thinking of her usual beatings. Her thigh has yet to heal from the last one. Arianna is not a bad kid, in fact, she is well behaved, but her parents on the other hand, are just plain mean.

"Coming!" shouts Arianna polity, as she gets up before walking to her parents. She limped her way down, and once she got close to the living room, she hid her pain. If Arianna did not, she would have more wounds to worry about.

"Yes," said Arianna, when she was standing in front of her parents.

"Have a seat." said Stacey, Arianna's mother. Arianna sits on the floor, since she is not allowed on the furniture. Matt, her father, and Stacey exchange glances.

"When you were about two, we found you in a crater in the middle of the woods, and at the time, we didn't have any kids, and we wanted one, so we took you in." said Matt. _If you wanted kids so bad, then why you do you hurt me. At least they're not my real parents. _Thought Arianna.

"But now that I'm pregnant, and going to have a child of our own, I'm going to have to ask you to pack up and leave, today" said Stacey.

"But where will I go?" asked Arianna.

"Anywhere but here, go to your room, and packs up all your belongings that you are keeping, the rest, throw away." said Stacey.

Arianna went to her room, and grabbed a backpack, and stuffed all her belongings in it. One she was packed, she walked out of the house, and never looked back.

She was painfully walking in town, on her way to the woods, when she saw her classmate, Jack Darby, getting on a blue motorcycle.

"Hi Jack, cool bike" said Arianna. What Arianna didn't know is that the bike is actually a robot, named Arcee, who is from the same place as Arianna is born, Cybertron. Also Arcee is a member of team prime, the leader is none other than then Arianna's real father, Optimus Prime.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, um..." said Jack. He knew he saw her before, but he couldn't remember from where. Arcee was starting to get impatient, she need to get back to base and help Optimus; the cons could be up to trouble as they speak.

"I'm Arianna, from school. We are in home room together." Said Arianna, not surprised he didn't remember, she usually keeps to herself at school.

"Oh, yeah, well, nice seeing you, but I got to get going, see you around" said Jack. He knew Arcee wanted him to speed things up, and get going.

"Ok, see you," said Arianna, as she watched Jack leave. _I'm most likely not to see him again. _She thought as she continued her pain walk. Her thigh hurt so bad that it hurt with each step.

_I wonder how I'm going to make it. _Arianna thought as she waited on a yellow car with black strips to pass before crossing the street. _Hmm, cool car._ She thought as she crossed the street. That car was also a Cybertronian, known as Bumblebee, or Bee for short. He is also a member of team prime; he is the youngest robot on the team.

Arianna finally reached the edge of the forest, and took a deep breath before going in, and thought, _no turning back now._


	3. Chapter 2 Free

Chapter two

Free!

Arianna made sure she was completely alone, before shouting with joy. Despite the pain in her thigh, she ran deeper in the woods, laughing with joy.

"I'm free!" she said, going deeper into the woods. A few months ago, Arianna found out she had special abilities. Out of fear, she had kept them hidden, and did not use them, until now. Arianna stopped running.

"It's time to see what I can do!" She said. Arianna crouched down, and touched the ground, and a flower bloomed at the spot she touched. Then she made an upward movement, and a rock came up from the ground. Arianna made a ball of fire and threw it at the wall, then soaked it with water. After that Arianna dried it with a wind. Laughing, Arianna went even deeper. She found a nice clearing, and using her powers, she made a house.

The house was small and had only three rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room. Once the house was done, Arianna closed her eyes, and lifted her arms slightly. She let her body transform, her T-shirt and torn jeans were replaced by a pink dress. At the hip, it split, reviling her red and blue stripped leggings that matched her belt and the steaks in her hair. Her worn out sneakers transformed into pink boots. The outfit was made from material that Arianna never saw before. From her shoulder blades, sparkly pink wings sprouted, and when Arianna opened her light blue eyes, they were glowing. Arianna has never felt so free, as she flapped her wings, and rose higher into the sky. Arianna landed, went inside the house. She set her backpack down, and took out some of her drawings and hung them on the walls. The drawings were of robots that have been in her dreams lately. There are two of them; one is red and blue in color, while the other is silver with a little bit of purple. The Silver and purple one has a cannon that is aimed and looks like he is ready to kill something. The picture of the blue and red one looks kind, and trust worthy. What Arianna doesn't know, is that she has drawn Optimus Prime and Megatron.

Once Arianna was unpacked, she laid down in the bed she made. She took off her boots and leggings to check her wound. It still hasn't healed; in fact it was looking worse. She carefully put her leggings back on.

Arianna lay down and fell drifted off to sleep and dreamed her strange and confusing dreams. Arianna don't realize it, but those dreams of hers are not dreams, but memories. She is remembering her last day on her home planet, Cyberton.


	4. Chapter three: Same dream?

Chapter three

Same dream?

Arianna awoke automatically in the morning. She got up and got ready for school, and made herself a banana for breakfast, looked at it, then changed her mind. Food hurts her, and she wasn't in the mood to fight to keep it down. She grabbed her backpack and left her house. Arianna flew to the edge of the forest, then landed and turned into her human form. Arianna walked the rest of the way to school, trying to hide her limp. The girl did not want the police to be asking questions.

After school, Arianna was at her locker when she pulled out her text book and her drawing fell out. She went to pick it up, only to find that Jack Darby had already picked it up and was looking at it with a look of surprise. He recognized the drawing as Optimus Prime, and he wondered how the girl had a drawing of him.

"Um, can I have that back please?" asked Arianna, for she was afraid that Jack would tease her if he knew about her dreams.

"How did you know about them?" asked Jack, still holding the drawing. He was afraid that she may have seen them and was telling all her friends.

"Them?" asked Arianna confused. _Does he know him? Or does he have the same dreams? _She thought.

"Yes, there is more of them." said Jack. He thought that maybe she just saw Optimus. A kid with red spiky hair and glasses walks up, and looks at Jack.

"Hi Jack!" he said.

"Hi Raf." said Jack.

"Wait," Arianna says, "are you saying that what I drew is real?" Jack ignored her question, he did not know what to say, and regretted telling her that there is more of them.

"Who is she?" asked Raf. He never saw this girl before.

"She is a girl from my class, her name is Arianna." answered Jack. He remembered the conversation they had yesterday.

"Can I please have my drawing back?" asked Arianna.

"Oh, sure." said Jack as he hands it back he had forgotten that he had it in his hands.

"Thanks." said Arianna. "Why are you acting like you seen the robot before?" Jack was acting odd, as if he was hiding something.

"Oh, no reason." said Jack. In fact, he did have a reason, he had promised Arcee that he would keep her, and the Autobots a secret, and he plans on keeping that promise.

"I'm going my ride is here." said Raf. Through the window, he saw is friend, Bumblebee pull up, and is waiting for him. Arianna saw the yellow and black car and recognized it from yesterday.

"Do you dream about them too?" asked Arianna. She thought that maybe he was acting odd because he had the same dreams as well.

"Um, yeah," lied Jack he wondered what she meant by dreaming about them.

"Cool!" said Arianna. She reaches for her drawing and hands it to Jack. Since they had the same dreams, or so she thought, she decided to let him have the picture "Here, you can keep this." she said as he took it.

"Thanks," said Jack as he put it in his backpack. He'll show it to Optimus when he can, this is something he needs to see. They walk to the front of the building together in silence, and Arianna watches as Jack gets on a blue motorcycle, who was Arcee.

"See you around." said Jack as he put on his helmet. And Arcee drove away with him, both of them not realizing that they are going to regret that they did not take Arianna with so she can tell Optimus about her dreams. As she watched him leave, Arianna noticed a symbol on his bike. _That's the same symbol as the robot in my dreams. Could it mean something? Probably not. _She thought as she walked back to her home in the woods.

Arianna would have liked Jack Darby, if she had crushes. In fact, she had noticed a lot of oddities about her, besides her abilities. To start with, she is sixteen, and has yet to have her period. And when she gets wounded, her blood isn't red, but a blue, glowing liquid. She also can't eat much, because food hurts her stomach, and what she does eat, is a battle to keep down. Arianna sighed as she kept walking, trying to ignore the pain. She heard a plane in the sky, and she looked up to watch it, and she noticed that it was purple. _Odd_, she thought, _planes are not purple.___But that plane was not an ordinary plane; it was a Deception, known as Jetstream.


	5. Chapter four: Deception

Chapter Four

Deception

Arianna walks into the forest, and sighs. "Home sweet home" She looks up and sees an asteroid falling. "What in the world?" Arianna turns into a fairy, and flies to it, and sees that it is some kind of giant round metal container. Just as she goes in to get a closer look, something blasts from the inside. Frightened, Arianna flies behind a tree, but peeks around to watch the metal container. Nearby, a green glowing round thing appears. That was a groundbridge, from which a lot of giant robots that look exactly alike walk out and more come from the sky. Another giant robot climbs out of the container. This robot was none other than Smokescreen, and he just arrived on earth.

"Finally out." he says. Then he runs deeper into the woods, to get away from the cons. Arianna was busy watching the robot from the container.

Meanwhile, Soundwave, who was watching the cons, noticed a fairy, and by the looks of things, she did not know who she really was. He took a picture of her and sent it to Megaton.

"Bring her to me, alive." said Megatron through the com link. Soundwave walked over to the girl, and sees that she is still a baby. To the average human, Arianna is a sixteen year old, who is very sensitive.

"Hey! Let me go!" Arianna struggled to get free, and looked up to see that what had her was another robot with a screen for a face, and his arms were flat. It started to walk towards a glowing green portal. Arianna was afraid, these things were defiantly not from earth, and she heard plenty of alien stories, and none of them end well for the human. The girl kept struggling, but it was useless, for the robot was much bigger, and stronger.

"Let me go you gigantic creep!" she said as the robot exited the portal, and into a place Arianna has never seen before. Her captor brought her to Megatron, and Arianna's eyes widened at the sight of him. She recognized him as the robot who tried to kill her in her dreams. She stopped struggling, and was afraid. Then Megatron looked at her, and smiled. He knew this fairy was the daughter of Optimus Prime, and he knew that if he could trick her into thinking that the Decepticons were the good guys, he would have a chance to destroy his foe.

"Welcome Arianna. It's good to see you again." He said in a kind voice. He was hoping that Arianna would not remember their last encounter, because he did try to kill her, but if she did he could think of a lie to cover that up.

"How do you know my name?" Arianna asked, a little shocked. Megatron pretended to be shocked and hurt.

"What?" he said. "You don't remember your own father?" Remembering her dreams, she didn't believe him. _How can he be? He tried to kill me! Not to mention that he is a completely different race, and not even from the same planet! _She thought. Megatron sighed and gave the girl a sad and tired look.

"I feared this would happen. When you where very young you where captured by our enemies, the Autobots. The Autobots are the evil ones. They told you lies to try to make what they were doing seemed good. They want to take over the earth and kill all life on it. They gave you "dreams" so that you thought what you were dreaming would come true. But it's not. Please, come back to me. All prime wanted to do was kill you because he thought that you would try to over throw him because of your powers." he said.

Arianna was shocked, he knew she had powers, and it was beginning to make sense, she must not be from earth either. _I'm an alien, though it makes sense, after all, how many things bleed blue? _As Arianna was taking all this in, Soundwave gently put her into the speaker's hand. He looks at her and smiles Arianna watches him leave as she takes all this information in.

Megatron pretended to be worried and asked "Did they hurt you?"Arianna wasn't sure who her new father meant.

"The Autobots?" she asked. The robot nodded, and Arianna answered "I don't even remember anything, of you guys besides my dreams." He sighed, she remembered him, but he knew a good lie to fix that problem.

"The Autobots removed all memory of us when you where captured. They used the dreams to make us seem more evil to you. But it's the Autobots that are evil." Arianna nodded, she could how this made sense, but she had one more question. "Ok. What are you guys then?" she asked him.

"We are the Decepticons. We deceive our enemy to get an advantage over the war." He answered as Soundwave comes back and where his face should be, was a picture of a red robot fixing a silver one.

"Thank you Soundwave." Arianna's father stares at him. "You are now dismissed Soundwave." He looks back at Arianna as Soundwave left.

"I will bring you to knockout and Starscream He will teach you how to fend for yourself in the battlefield."Arianna nodded, exited to learn how to help her father, and said cheerfully "Ok." He looks at her strangely and asks "Can you fly?" Arianna grinned at him and said "Yes, I can." She flies up, and hovers in front of him and he inspects how her wings flutter.

"It is a while until we get to med bay. If you get tired you can rest on my shoulder."

"Yes," she hesitated, not used to saying this, "Dad." Megatron smiled at her, this was something he could get used to.


End file.
